Ouija Phantom
by quishaweasley
Summary: Dash and Danny are working on an english project. But Dash wants to summon Phantom instead.


It was a Friday night, there was a party at Kwan's house, with alcohol and food galore. And where was Dash?

Sitting in his room with Fentoad.

Dash laid on his bed with his head hanging off the bed. He sent Fenton an upside down glare, promising payback once they were out of earshot of his mom.

They were supposed to be working on an english project that was due on Monday, one that they hadn't started on yet and so both sets of parents decided that there would be no friends or parties this weekend until they got their homework done.

Dash heard Danny sigh as he turned a page.

"Dash, if you're trying to burn a hole in my face with your eyes: news flash. It isn't working."

He clenched his teeth together at Fenton's remark and threw a pillow at his face. He groaned.

"I can't believe I have to spend my Friday night here with _you_."

"And I love sitting in your room getting glared at. If you help me get it done, I won't have to sit here as long."

Silence drew between them, before Dash sat up on his bed.

"You know what we could do instead?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I don't know, fight the box ghost?"

Dash stood and began rummaging through his closet, pulling items out and piling them in his arms. He laid them on the floor and spread his arms out in a "ta-da" motion.

"Summon Phantom!"

At this, Danny made a choking noise before regaining composure and looking at Dash.

"You just have this stuff?!"

"'Course. What kind of Phantom fanatic wouldn't?"

Danny just stared at Dash before shaking his head.

"Dash, no, you are not going to summon Phantom.

Dash glared down at Fenton. "And why not?"

"We have to finish this project!"

"Two words, bo-ring!" Dash picked up a lighter from the bedside table and began lighting the candles. "Besides, don't you wanna meet the town hero?"

Danny deadpanned. "I've already met him."

"When, while you were running away from the ghost fights? No one's ever seen you two together. How could you have met him already?"

"Uh… He likes to steal things from my parents lab? And I caught him one day?"

"Pfft. As if a ghost would willingly go into the home of ghost hunters."

Next, Dash picked up a Phantom plushie and laid it down in the circle.

"What is that-"

"I summon you, Phantom!" Dash chanted, raising his arms into the air like a dork. "Come to my humble abode, Phantom, and save me from this homework!"

The seconds ticked by, and nothing happened. Danny snorted.

"It didn't even work. What kind of chant was that-"

Danny disappeared.

Dash turned around to where Danny's voice cut off, only to see an empty spot on the floor where the boy had been seconds ago.

"Fuck! Fenton?" Dash asked, looking around the room.

Suddenly, a knock could be heard at the door, causing Dash to jump. It opened to reveal his mom.

"Hey how are you boys doing?" She asked before looking around the room. "Where'd Danny get off to?"

"Bathroom!" Dash blurted. "Yeah! He's in the bathroom! He really had to go, said he felt a big honkin' lot of number two."

His mom closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. As she left, Dash heard her mumbles "boys" underneath her breath.

Once the door clicked shut, Dash went back to looking around the room. He knelt on the floor to search underneath his bed. It was then that he heard a thud on the floor behind him, causing him to jump and hit his head on the bed.

He crawled out and turned around to see Danny rubbing his head, looking around.

"How long was I gone?"

"What does that matter?! I thought you got kidnapped by a ghost! How'd you pull that stunt anyways?"

"Oh yeah." Danny said, stooping down to pick up the Phantom plushie. "A stunt."

Dash squinted his eyes.

_Sarcasm_.

"Dash did you make this? It's actually really nice."

He looked at Danny, who was turning the plushie over in his hands carefully.

"Uh… Yeah. I didn't make it for the whole summoning thing. I made it awhile ago."

Danny made a 'hmm' noise and handed the doll to Dash. Studying it, Dash began to think.

"So how did you disappear anyways? You're not even a ghost, why'd you pop up in the circle when I was trying to summon Phantom?"

The white hair on the doll was a wispy mess, much like the real Phantom, who could never seem to contain his locks.

He looked at Fenton, Danny, who also had pretty messy hair all the time. The boy who was never around when Phantom was protecting them, whose parents wore hazmat suits very much like Phantom's.

Danny Fenton.

Danny Phantom.

Dash's eyes and mouth opened in realization.

Danny smirked and went back to his spot on the floor, picking up the book and opening it again.

"Looks like you didn't even need to summon Phantom." Danny said, throwing a book in Dash's direction. "Now get some damn homework done."


End file.
